Through the eye of the wolf
by shakespearlover21
Summary: Wolfpack next generation/ the last time the pack was really together was 20 years ago. They all moved away and continued to live their eternal lives somewhere else. Promising to come back when needed. Follow the lives of the Lahote sisters as they return to La push and find, love, friendship and wolves / I am so bad at summary's
1. The lahote's

**_This is my first story on fanfiction and I just wanted to say that I am quite proud off the concept and the characters I created. So I hope you all enjoy my story and take some kind of liking to it or review that would also be nice _**

**_Leanna -x_**-

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own anything except all the kids and Lucrezia's family and also Cameron_.

* * *

><p><em>India POV <em>

I watched the leaves fall down on the pavement they looked dark, shriveled up, dead almost Like someone grabbed a lighter and let the flames softly lick the leaves clean. I looked around the parking lot again annoyed with myself for asking my mother to pick me up from school even though I knew she would be working late today. The school parking lot was eerily empty and I felt the familiar feeling of scared loneliness creep up on me again. "**INDIA**" I looked across the parking lot and spotted my mothers grey beetle she honked the horn twice before waving me over her blond ponytail swinging back and forth while the curls bounced up and down with the energetic movements she made, I stood up dusted off my clothes and grabbed my purple back pack.

Before I even reached the car my mom pulled me towards her and hugged me tight "India I told you to just take the bus, I swear sometimes you're as stubborn as your dad" I shrugged my mom grabbed my back pack and threw it in the trunk she opened the car doors and I stepped into the car, already feeling the warmth of the car heater seep into my stinking cold body I freaking hated September, I glanced at the back seat and noticed my baby sister Kenya sitting in the back seat her face an angelic mask of peace, her eyes were closed and her body lay still except for her hands which occasionally twitched,

"how was work" I asked while slowly moving my eyes back to look at my mother her blue eyes were focused on the road as they always were when she was driving unlike my father she was a very conscious driver and preferred being late then dead, which I wholeheartedly agreed with but I would much rather be alive and on time. "It was okay there was this woman who send in the manuscript of her book it seems interesting I get to stay home tomorrow and read the manuscript like I said it was okay" I looked at her as she turned into our neighborhood, God I hated Tacoma it was a shitty place with shitty people, My sister England says it's not the people it's me I am a socially awkward butterfly. My other sister America told me that it could be because our mother has Aspergers syndrome I had inherited a different form of autism from her. My mom says I am fine and tells me to keep pushing it's only one more year

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home" she said a monotone tone in her voice she looked over at me and smiled, "let's go and see if your father has screwed up dinner yet so we can order pizza" I smiled softly at my mother and she moved to the back seat to unclasp Kenya and we walked inside Kenya sleeping soundly on my mother's chest my mother had a lot of difficulties while being pregnant with Kenya apparently Kenya was a bit of a too small born baby. She was one now and was still a little bit too small but nothing to drastic she was very lively she loved to play around and giggle.<p>

My mom opened the door and walked inside, we reached the living room and saw dad he was pacing around his eyes glowed a scary yellow which meant he was angry, his muscles bulged and tensed up with irritation, my mother looked at him and her face turned scared the way it always did. "India take Kenya and your other sisters into the kitchen" I grabbed Kenya from my mom and Kenya shot my mom a worried glance she was attached to my mom's hip her carrot colored curls hanging past her ears. Her pale blue eyes holding wisdom that no other baby her age could ever hold, "**WE HAVE TO GO BACK**" My father grabbed my mom's home made vase and smashed it into the wall. My mom flinched and her eyes turned a bit sad before glancing towards me again but somehow my legs were rooted to the spot the way they always were whenever my dad was angry. I noticed my sisters sitting in the corner their faces ducked between their hands they were frightened. "Paul you're scaring the kids" he turned towards us and focused his green eyes on each off us stopping last on my mothers face, he took in a deep breath and looked at my mom "I wanted a new life" mom nodded and took a step towards him placing her small pale hand on his face "how about you take a run when you get back we'll talk about it" he nodded and kissed the palm off my mom's hand once before running out the front door

I took in a deep breath and licked my lips nervously glancing at my mother once this rarely ever happened. "Okay girls I am gonna go and fix dinner, America and Alaska please wash Mirabella and Arabella today, England sweetie clean you room, India can you please finish that book report today" my sisters nodded and I smiled softly at my mother and she smiled a small smile back and took Kenya from me, Kenya laid her head on her shoulder her orange colored curls toppled over her shoulders and she pecked her forehead. "Okay girls I'll call you when dinners ready" I watched my mother walk toward the kitchen there was a certain slouch in her walk, Kenya clutched to her like she was her life line,

I walked up the stairs and into my room, Pearl attacked me her white fur making her look like a pillow being chucked at my head, Pearl was my Fennec fox a fennec fox was like a miniature fox, I looked at her and rubbed my nose against hers sitting her down on my lap as I sat down on my bed I scratched her snow white fur. I remember when I got this little fox, the twins were four and were whining for pets so eventually my mother agreed if they were at least under 2 feet tall. And she thought that she was smart but she wasn't cause we all sought out creatures that stayed small and lived a long time so I had my fennec fox Pearl, the twins had their Teacup pigs Mirabella and Arabella, England chose the most normal thing and went with a miniature husky named roberta she called her Berta. "I missed you Pearly" she yipped happily and her little tail wagged up and down, I ran my hand through my brown straight hair and continue to rub my little white sweethearts little back. She had been with me through everything and only she knew how much I was bullied. My sisters went to different schools so they didn't know either England went to some performing arts high school and Alaska and America went to a school for geniuses. My parents always wondered at what school I belonged but I had almost no hobbies except painting but there was unfortunately no artsy school here. But I only had one more year to go and then I was officially done and over with high school I always thought about going to some high end university but when I thought about it I got queasy. It was even worse there the people were older and more cruel my life was like this circle of doom it would just keep repeating the same pattern until I was dead. There was no savior for one who knew that they were already dead.

I hadn't noticed that Pearl had fallen asleep on my lap her soft and steady breathing brought me out of my musings, I laid her down on the bed and she laid her head softly in the crook of her neck I smiled and walked into my own small bathroom I loved the fact that I had my own since I had to do a lot of begging to get it. I took off my clothes and took a shower enjoying the feel of the water running down my body. I really hated it whenever my father got angry and ran off he'd always come back to apologize but it was like he was angry about something all the time. My dad stopped aging at the age of 16 and at the age of the twenty one on the night that I was conceived he mate marked my mother which caused her to stop aging. I grabbed my bottle of coconut shampoo and squeezed a general amount of it in my hair I rubbed it through my hair and sighed I hated my hair it was so flat and straight. My mother had beautiful blond curls, America and Alaska shared their black waves. England enjoyed the feel off her platinum blond/silver hair. The thing with England was that she also her straight her but at least the color was different new and interesting. Kenya's hair was a curly ginger color she reminded mom of herself at a young age mom used to be a ginger when she was young at the age of four her hair started to change into a blond color, I washed the soap out of my hair and put off the shower wrapping a towel around my body and stepping out of the shower. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and watched myself. I just hoped dad hadn't gotten any bad news like last time he got informed that there had been a robbery at one of the offices, he was angry devastated and actually didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest off the day. This time he seemed more distressed then that time. I grabbed my brush and carefully tried to brush the knots out of my hair,

my mother was a very unique person I had always known that she was different like no one else was she was herself she still was bad at reading people's facial expressions, she was still very rude sometimes and still hated when people disturb a routine of hers, she wears the same type of outfit everyday, tights under a skirt and a short sleeved shirt it didn't matter what kind off print or anything it was just that she needed the sense of continuity in her life. My mother was different and my family understood so did her bosses but some other people didn't. I stepped into my room and grabbed an underwear from my underwear drawer. I grabbed a pink bra and a purple jersey dress. I looked around my room for Pearl she wasn't sitting on my bed anymore and my mother kind of hated whenever the animals kept running around the house she preferred they stay in their place. I sighed and slipped my feet into my slippers before going to look for Pearl in the living room.

I slipped out of my bedroom and looked through the long hallways that held all five bedrooms of our house. I sighed and ran a hand over my palms feeling the fragile skin sting under my fragile touch made me cringe. "You lose something" I looked to my right and America and Alaska stood there next to each other their faces wearing their evil twin smirk I hated so much. "Pearl she was asleep but now I can't find her" America looked at Alaska in this overly dramatic questioning matter and said in an over exaggerated tone "have we seen Pearl Alaska" I pursed my lips and looked my sisters over once. They both took after Dad their black hair rolling in beautiful sleek black waves down their back. Their grey eyes with dark blue flecks in them and the freckles they ran from their nose down to their cheeks and stopped there. They were also dressed identically. Red jeans and a white t-shirt along with a dark blue vest on top of the t-shirt. Black ballet flats framed their pale little feet, their hair was just loose. These two fourteen year olds enjoyed making my life a living hell. They were immensely close and only wore the same clothes they enjoyed each others company and were upset whenever the other twin wasn't there. "I believe we have America" Alaska said back in the same over exaggerated tone they both looked at me their eyes sparkling with mischief "where ?" I asked really desperate to find my little Pearl now because if mom knew she was running around the house she'd go crazy. And Mirabella and Arabella were already enough work as it was. "Well we think we saw her dow-" they were cut off by mom yelling that dinner was ready America and Alaska forgot about me and ran down the stairs like two dogs who hadn't seen food in seventy years.

I sighed and walked after them upon walking down the stairs I found England standing at the bottom off the stairs her platinum blond hair in a bun on top off her head, her icy blue eyes locked onto mine tenseness passed in her eyes and she passed me something small and white, I let out a deep breath of relief as I watched her open her eyes and yipping loudly and wagging her tail, "thank you" her thin pink lips pulled into a small smile and she shrugged before motioning a small white and Blue eyed Berta to follow her, I walked into the kitchen and sat at the dinner table, "no animals at the dinner table" my mother said while putting a plate of grilled potato wedges and a fried fish along with a spinach cobbler on the side, America looked at her food and Alaska did the same they examined the food before they ate. I put Pearl on the floor and motioned for her to go and eat some food she yipped and ran towards her food, England stared at our mother she was a bit fascinated about our mother how did she manage five kids and a job and Aspergers actually I was also curious. I took a bite of my spinach cobbler and hummed this was delicious, my mom fed Kenya mashed potato's with cheese and spinach cobbler she ate it giggling whenever my mother brought the spoon to her lips. Her Ginger curls bounced up and down and would fill her whole face up with a look off utter and complete happiness.

* * *

><p>"Is there a place for me" mom looked up at him and smiled she obviously didn't notice his awkward look or the awkwardness that hung around the room, Dad sat down and took a big bite of the spinach cobbler. "I am sorry" he looked at all of us and glanced at mom lastly she just smiled at him having forgiven him. "Daddy what happened why were you angry" America and Alaska asked in unison pulling up their cute girl faces dad always caved in for that one he was easy to convince when it came to the cute faces. "Okay listen I am not going to tell you why I am mad but I am going to tell you something important okay all of you listen" all off us nodded even mom she frowned while feeding Kenya another spoon dad ran a hand over his sweaty forehead he was obviously nervous he was either afraid off our reaction or for what was about to come "I just got a call from my old pack and they have an emergency that is going to need help and it's also a problem that isn't quite easy to fix" America and Alaska both frowned their perfectly sculpted eyebrows turning down into an odd mix off sad and angry "You're leaving" he shook his head his black hair rolling down and over his eyes "we are we have to leave to la push tonight" I looked at him wide eyed and America and Alaska slammed their fists on the table. "We are not going anywhere" Dad looked at them again his eyes showing tiny flecks of yellow, his breathing got ragged and he took a big slug off the coke in his cup "listen I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to but there is a lot going on Sam lives in La push and apparently vampires are back and his kid phased so basically it means all of us with the gene have to take out responsibility" I didn't really care it wasn't like I really had any friends here it was just a couple of people that hated me.<p>

Mom looked at dad as he looked around at us you could see that he didn't want to disappoint us and felt bad doing so. "listen okay I want you to meet my friends and family but since we grew apart and everybody stopped calling this might be the only time we all get to see each other. I want you to be partly happy for me that I get to see my father and stepmother and also my mother along with her husband, I want you guys to know where you came from. But I am also not happy that we have to go back cause I don't know for how long we're staying and La push is really small not perfect to start business" mom hooked a blond curl behind her ear and looked at us her face indescribable, Dad smiled once before bringing his plate to the sink, mom sighed and grabbed Kenya out of her high chair, she walked towards the living room and placed Kenya in her playpen. I groaned and the others stomped away up the stairs and into their rooms,

I walked into my room and grabbed my three purple suitcases I had gotten for my trip to Bora Bora with our parents, I filled one suitcase with shoes, one with my skirts and jeans and the other one with dresses t-shirts and sweaters, my bright green handbag was filled with my accessories and necessities, I carried two of my suitcases downstairs and noticed four suitcases downstairs the twins sat on the couch furiously typing away on their phone. "America, Alaska how about Mirabella and Arabella" they both snapped their heads away from their phone to look at me their eyes wearing a sad disappointed expression. "We are taking them in the car their suitcases are there" in the corner stood two grey small suitcases, I giggled and the twins smiled quite a small smile but it was still a smile. I walked back upstairs and my saw my mother rolling a red and white polka dotted suitcase through the hallway, she smiled softly at me

I stepped into my room and looked around we would only be gone for like three months anyways so what did it matter. I grabbed my last suitcase and Pearls little louis Vuitton baby bag, which is where I put in everything for Pearl. I walked out of my room and down the stairs laying my suitcases down next to My other ones I noticed England was still upstairs I walked upstairs and saw England pulling on comfortable clothing she sighed and grabbed Berta and Berta's Chanel Baby bag before walking down the stairs Pearl stood at the foot off the stairs and I grabbed her nuzzling her nose and scratching her behind her ears. "Is this all" dad asked us while looking at all the suitcases mom nodded her head while cradling a sleeping Kenya in her arms. Dad nodded and started loading the suitcases in his extra cart thing. we all thought it was stupid when he bought it we even laughed at him and called him stupid mom just shrugged and told him that it was his money.

* * *

><p>"Everybody's got all the pets right" we nodded and mom peeked once in the bundle of blankets she was holding "yeah" we all said mom cradled little Kenya against her chest. Trying to shield her from the cold. We all crammed into dad's SUV Tahoe and fastened our seat belts mom strapped Kenya into the car seat and away we drove toward La Push the city of vampires.<p> 


	2. La push the city of vampires

**Hi again guys I am actually very embarrassed about how that last author's note sounded. I sounded so full of myself but I am really not I was just proud of finally having the courage to put a fanfiction on here so guys thanks for not giving me some bad reviews about my attitude or anything LOL because I do appreciate the people that read it. Lory77 I think that that is his/her name thank you for reviewing. **

_Leanna -x-_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything except all the kids and Lucrezia's family and also Cameron._

* * *

><p><em>India POV <em>

My eyes fluttered open. I yawned stretching out my limbs as far as they could go seeing as me my sister and the pets were crammed together in the backseats. "dad" I asked rubbing my hand over my eyes. Mom turned around to look at me her blue eyes holding an underlying tone of excitement she was excited to come back to La push even if she pretended she wasn't "Yeah sweetheart" he said his voice gruff and tired almost like it took us 10 hours to drive here instead of 3. "Are we there yet" my father chuckled. I loved it when he chuckled it I couldn't explain it he just sounded like my daddy you know "Yeah, it took us a longer time then expected we were stuck in traffic, so we have been on the road for about the whole night" I looked out off the window and glanced up at the cloudy sky the sun peeked shyly through them almost like he was hiding his shine from us like he didn't want something so pure and bright to be destroyed by our darkness

I sighed and leaned my head back against the leather headboard of my father's jeep. "Mom are you happy to be back" my mother nodded her blond curls bouncing up and down because of the excited movements she was making. "I look forward to seeing Miss La lounge and my mother, I actually want you to meet her I mean you all talk to her on the phone but it's not like seeing her in person and meeting her" I nodded and glanced at my siblings. The twins were sleeping their faces the exact portrait of each others face even in their sleep they were identical. England slept gently and elegantly her hands neatly folded on her lap and her head perched perfectly on the headboard, Kenya was also asleep her face the epitome of calmness "Well I am actually quite excited to meet grandma too"

Dad glanced towards me and smiled he seemed to be happy I was taking this so well. My mother happily twisted another stray curl that fell out off her ponytail in between her fingers "she sounded like such a sweet women on the phone" I said all the while glancing at my father trying to gauge his reaction to grandma he had a more appropriate answer my mother had a tendency to live in her own world when it came down to her family meaning she didn't really see us for what we really were she saw what she wanted to see, she saw what she wanted us to be. But my father just smiled his face calm and serene as if all the cares in the world had been taken away from him, I looked at my mother and to my utmost surprise her face wore a frown "my mother isn't sweet she is kind and honest but she can also be a hard women nevertheless she is my mother and I believe her love for her family is above anything and that is what I admire the most about her" I smiled and my mother looked at her watch "Sam said at 3 didn't he" Dad nodded his head while stopping the car in front off a beautiful 3 story home it was white and had a big front porch with a bright red porch swing on it. A black haired woman sat on the red porch swing her face expectant she was waiting for something she looked young and beautiful it kind of reminded me of that Lana del Rey song. "Yeah but we are so early so we can get settled before we go" My mother nodded her head and smiled at me, she seemed nervous but knowing my mother I would doubt it she was rarely nervous about something. "India wake your sisters" I nodded and my mother stepped out off the car, dad just glanced at me once before stretching out his arms towards me he obviously wanted me to pass him Kenya. It was so strange that Kenya was already one and rarely spent any time outside of my mother or father's arms. "Pass me Kenya" I ruffled little Kenya's head making sure to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open like little butterfly wings, her pale blue orbs scanned the whole car trying to gather where the hell she was at before they stopped on my dad's face and she smiled lazily "good morning little one" She smiled brightly at me her eyes smiling along with her but still kind of set in deep thought it was weird, it was like she knew something was going on even though she was one. Mom says she thinks Kenya is smarter then all of us which seems kind of offensive since we are older then her but I had to admit even to me Kenya seemed super smart. I unclasped her and passed her over to dad, she clung to him and he chuckled my dad is a baby hogger mom says he did it with all of us. He still does it with England it's positively annoying she has everything in the world there is nothing more this girl could wish for except a not so perky personality, dad also stepped out off the car and I turned toward my other sisters also having to wake them. All of them looked so peaceful like they were awake but asleep at the same time they seemed paralysed in a vast position of awkward comfortableness, I was actually very sad that my mother obligated me to wake them. They would soon be disturbed out off the comfort of their own little world and would be awakened into this horrible one. I took in a deep breath and I angled myself so I was facing both of the twins but I was looking right into America's closed eyes, I pressed my index finger and my middle finger onto America's little button nose at first her body laid still and so did Alaska's they were perfect calm pictures off beauty. I felt America's foot twitch underneath me for some reason this was the most comfortable way for me to wake them up I glanced to my right and Alaska's foot twitched identically too America's I had never told anyone but whenever I did this I only had to do it on one twin the other on would just mimic the exact same movements.

America's eyes speared open, I immediately took my fingers off her nose not wanting to extend this unnecessary form off practice much longer. I glanced towards Alaska and noticed that her eyes were also opened her grey and blue flecked orbs were laced with emotions such as concern and shock also fear. The expression on their face always was horrible but it was better then happily waking them up to a world that was anything but filled with happiness. I would be lying to them while they awaken and bring them their first lie to what is sure to be a whole day of lies. America pushed me away and glared at me, both off them exited the car grabbing their teacup pigs along with them. They were used to the way I woke them up. England was a light sleeper so I knew she was probably awake and glaring at me right now. I turned around and saw my sister her face had a curious expression on it. she grabbed Berta and stepped out off the car. I shrugged and grabbed Pearl and her bag. I had to lean against the side off the car to gather my bearings it was a. Beautiful sight I couldn't wish anything better the green trees that stood out around the big house were beautiful I could just imagine Pearl running around and jumping and playing here and also Kenya playing around here "INDIA" I looked towards the front porch my mother sat on the porch step talking to my step grandmother. I scratched Pearl's head while trying to maintain a calm composure I was kind of nervous about meeting my stepgrandmother I had spoken to this woman before but I had never seen her not even a picture and here she was right before me

I hugged Pearl closer to me and hoped that my stepgrandmother would show an inkling off like towards me. I walked towards them my steps steady and full off fake confidence I did not want my stepgrandmother to think That I was a pansy off course she had spoken to me before but I hadn't really mentioned the whole bully situation seeing as I had never mentioned it to my parents either. "India you should stop walking like that" my mother said her voice showing the concern that only a mother can show unfortunately her concern was for something that I had hoped she would not notice for once. "Awh please Lucrezia you used to do stuff I didn't like all the time but I let you because as long as it wasn't against the rules I should. Now would you please do me a favour and let the girl walk" my mother opened her mouth and Dad put his hand on her shoulder her icy blue orbs locked onto his face and some sort of silent conversation passed between them my mother pursed her lips and stuck out her tongue very slowly and hesitantly as if to ask 'should I do this?' . America and Alaska held up their thumbs and my mom smiled while my stepgrandmother smiled sweetly her face looking soft and full off love "Hi India, we have talked on the phone before right" I nodded my head scratching Pearl behind her ear since she has started getting fussy again. "Yeah we have" she nodded and hooked a piece of black hair behind her ear. She looked me over once and smiled I was glad she approved I didn't know why but my mom had once shown me a picture of my mother and her siblings they were hot and then I came over looking like Shrek's long lost sister. "Well you are even more beautiful in person" I smiled and she pecked my cheek,

Unfortunately Ara and Mira choose that moment to start squealing which in their case meant they were either hungry or had to poop. "Mom I think I need to take Mira for a walk" Alaska nodded along with her twins words of course their teacup pigs were everything to them even though they were just pigs. Not to say that pigs are less then my fennec fox because my animal is an exotic animal and theirs is also unusual the only one who actually thought of something normal was England. "Do you have to do it now I mean we only have like 5 hours until that pack meeting and I would find it better if you guys unpack and take a shower before you guys go out" I actually agreed with my mother but I also knew what pig poop looked like and since Mira and Ara didn't know this house they'd start pooping around everywhere until we found a spot for them to do their business. England shrugged and stroked little Berta's head "mom it's better if we do this first I have to walk Berta anyways" I nodded it was actually time for Pearl to also do her business me and England walked our pets at the same time since they were still the type of animals that had to be walked. "Yeah mom I don't want Pearl to start pooping around Ninny's house" my mother pursed her lips and looked at us her eyes scrutinising our every move while Mira and Ara were still squealing their lungs out. "Okay then but please be back before 12 you can at least unpack and put on something decent" America and Alaska both raised their perfectly sculpted eyebrows totally forgetting their squealing pigs for the moment. They didn't have to make eye contact to know what the other one was saying they just knew. "Are you insinuating that we do not look decent right now" They both said in unison their voices taking on that overly dramatic tone again that I hate so much, my mother looked at them and nodded her head her face looking serious she was really bad at reading people's emotions "yes, seriously get back here early you need a shower and a change of clothes" the twins both stuck out their tongues at our mothers while she chuckled. She had no idea that the twins were joking but my mother always laughed when we did something silly she just found us funny it has always been that way. "Okay be back soon girls, I'll stay here and control your mother while your father brings all of your bags and stuff inside" my stepgrandmothers hazel eyes locked on my fathers face along with all of ours we were all curious about my father reaction to this demand, "yeah sure, here Luc take Kenya and I'll start right away" my mother took Kenya from dad (Kenya had by this point fallen back to sleep) her face was a clear mask of calm which was always the case with Kenya, "okay mom we'll be back soon" the twins grabbed their leashes out of their bags and fastened them to the pigs harnesses, I rolled my eyes and attached my dark blue leash to Pearl's collar, while England struggled to attach the rhinestone embedded leash to Berta's bubblegum pink collar. We all knew that Berta hated the leash and to be honest she didn't really need it because she listened to England's every command it was just that England didn't like to leave anything to chance, "ROBERTA AGATHA LARINAIDA LAHOTE EITHER YOU LISTEN OR I WILL TAKE YOU INSIDE AND YOU WILL BE FORCED TO KEEP IT INSIDE ALL DAY" Berta looked at England obviously having almost no idea what she was saying but Berta did know her whole name and she knew what it meant when someone yelled her full name. She finally stopped fussing and allowed England to fasten the leash to her collar.

We walked on this gravel road at first I thought that maybe Ninny lived deep in the woods but she really didn't it was just a lot of people lived far from the town square in La push and we wanted to get to a place were we could unleash the dogs without them having a chance to run into the wood cause even though they listened. Mirabella and Arabella ran away most off the time and they were really fast and If they were to run away right now and venture into the woods there would be a slight chance for us to find them back. "It's so woodsy here" I looked back at England and I noticed the twins doing the same we were in the olympic peninsula that was all there was here, woods and cold wind and somehow it annoyed the shit out of me. It wasn't the woods though I loved the woods Which was weird cause I never had a huge love for trees and woods and stuff I actually didn't really have a huge love for anything except my family. "Yeah it's La push what did you expect sweet and sunny Californian weather" America and Alaska said in unison. England stuck out her tongue at them they rarely said something alone it was always in unison I think my dad worries about the fact that they always say stuff at the same time he feels as if one twin is following the other but I kind of feel like they're almost the same person. The reason I say almost is because Alaska is more keen to forgive people then America and that is the only difference they share. "I just don't get why we had to come along with dad" I looked away from England and back down at Pearl she was sniffing around I bet she was looking for something familiar only she wasn't going to find it and she didn't know it. I laughed she would probably give up and start peeing and pooping, glancing at my sister I saw they stopped walking their little ones had chosen a spot to do their nasty so apparently it was not as hard for teacup pigs to find a place to poop. "Well I think it's because dad doesn't trust us to stay alone with mom" I looked at England and she shrugged she needed to stop thinking like a pessimist. America and Alaska stood there glancing at their teacup pigs almost every second but It was almost like their stares were permanently fixed on England. "No of course that's not it stupid, dad has left us alone with mom before when he went on business trips" I looked at Pearl again feeling more comfortable when focusing my attention on my little pet then on my sister's argument I felt as if they were obligating me to say something since everything they said was either wrong or so totally out of place. "What do you think Indie" I shrugged wanting so badly to stay out of this conversation cause I had no idea why something that started so small had to escalate to an elephant so quickly. "I think that dad had no problem at all with mom staying with us in Tacoma I think it's the imprint you can't stay away from each other to long and I personally think that mom was aware of this and thought that coming with would prevent him from going off the rails and also prevent him from getting to aggressive" the twins stared at me strangely I was never the smartest but I was smart it was England who was a bit Meh at school work but she had plans off standing on broadway so school wasn't really important to her.

"See that makes sense, thank you India for saying something that isn't the dumbest thing on earth" the twins said in unison fixing their grey and blue flecked gazes upon England. England pursed her pale pink lips and raised her eyebrows which were barely visible due to the fact that her hair was a strange white-ish colour. "Pearl come on sweetie just poop here I know it's a bi-" I turned towards my little fennec fox all the while whispering little encouragements so she would finally do what she had to do and I could go and get dressed cause I looked like crap and I stank. But when I looked down at the leash I saw that the collar had gotten loose, looking even more closely I noticed that I didn't snap it on right so she wasn't strapped tightly in the first place. "PEARL" I looked around me trying to spot any form of white between all the green or the gravel road "India did you lose her?" England asked looking down at my leash she looked back at me and her facial expression would have made me laugh if it wasn't for the fact that one of the most important things in my life had gone missing. "You didn't secure it" I nodded feeling tears well up in my eyes my own recklessness would take away my little ball of snow. America and Alaska took Ara and Mira into their hands (after they wiped their butts with baby wipes) and walked my way their faces showing compassion. "Let's go she must be here somewhere"

* * *

><p>1 hour later<p>

"PEARL" we had been walking around and yelling for an hour and ended up at the exact same spot we started I recognised it because of the poop Mira and Ara left behind. "PEARL" I sighed feeling despair set into me, I had always known what a horrible world this was but taking away one of the only things that brought a little light into my life seemed harsh to me. England set her hand on my shoulder and little Berta cried and nuzzled my leg obviously feeling bad for me. Normally I wouldn't want her pity but for some reason this didn't feel like pity it felt like compassion. "India I am so sorry" I nodded my head and wiped away my tears and some snot off course her meagre apology wasn't enough to make me feel better but I couldn't blame her for it I didn't secure it so it's my fault I just don't get how she could have run off like that without considering how I would feel I thought we were best friends and I know how this must seem to other people but to me she was everything she listened to me and answered me granted she did it all in her own way but she really did. I looked at the ground the gravel road seemed so cold now so lonely it was black and hard like so many souls. I resented gravel right now even though if you would have asked me an hour ago I would have told you that I see no special aspect in gravel it is just black cement

"William I am going to find her owner" an exasperated sigh could be heard, it was a boy and a girl about my age both of them sounded totally american and not Quileute even though I had no idea what Quileute people sounded like cause to me Ninny sounded like an American Stepgrandma. "Yeah I don't really care what you're going to do but I do care that dad sends me to go with you even though I didn't do shit or don't give a shit" the girl and boy finally came into view their blurry forms becoming clearer they came out of a Segway about 30 feet away. They were obviously related anybody could see that they looked like each other. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the boys's face it was strange but I felt more of a need to look at his face then to check out if maybe the girl was coming to bring back my Pearly.

He was rough and had a masculine beauty about him that would have quite gotten me if his eyes weren't filled with such hatred, his eyes were a charcoal black they were dark pools of anger it was almost as if he was possessed by a demon and gave up because he felt no need to fight it anymore so the demon took over. His hair was sleek black and tied into a low ponytail even though he had strands that fell out and softly licked the side of his face it was a decent hair style. His face was a soft and smooth copper colour. "What are you looking at" the boy said charcoal eyes locking on to my indigo blue ones. I opened my mouth several times trying to say something trying to think of ways to convince him that I had a certain right to look at him but instead my mouth opened and closed several times, "what do you mean what is she looking at she can look all she want you are not the boss of her" the twins said in unison while glaring at him their eyes squinting and their eyebrows turning down into sort of a frown. "Sorry what tweedledum and tweedledummer" both of the twin's eyebrows shot up, their eyebrows were up so high they touched their hairlines. "Look we don't know you so we aren't even going to start bringing up any good arguments to down put that downright stupid allegation but we suggest you and your little sister and your pet dog run along" my eyes snapped to the boy's side and locked on his sister she was kind of pretty I mean I really wasn't that type of girl that easily said woah that girl is hot but this girl was kind of pretty. With her sleek jet black curtain of satin like hair and her soft obsidian black eyes the copper skin that was a true native American ish tint but hinted that they were mixed kids. And surely enough she was holding Pearl who's eyes lit up as soon as she saw me. "PEARL" Pearl yipped and squirmed in between the girl's hands. The girl passed me Pearl and I smiled thankfully at her while scratching my little fennec fox's head. "Thank you for finding her" The girl scratched Pearl behind her ear and smiled a bright smile at me while hooking a strand of jet black hair behind her ear. "I am Sarah" she said while holding out her small copper hand for me to shake I was actually very skeptic at first when people were nice to me so England shook her hand. "I am England this is my older sister India and my two younger twin sisters-" I glanced at England as America and Alaska interrupted England they both held up their small pale hands and pursed their pink lips. "America and Alaska nice to meet you" Sarah smiled and nodded her head she glanced at the pig's once "this is my twin brother William" he scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets "let's go Sarah we don't have all afternoon" Sarah nodded and waved at us her face bearing a frown


	3. Ninny's words off wisdom

**hi guys, I am again kind of embarrassed because it took me such a long time to update and I also come back with such a short and kind off bad chapter that also disappoints me as someone that wants to be a writer. Thank you Nicoleleecarter for favoriting and following my story and thanks again Lory77 for reviewing I will take your advice and constructive criticism in account.**

_Leanna -x-_

**disclaimer:** _I do not own anything except Lucrezia's family and also Cameron._

* * *

><p><em>India POV<em>

I looked around the room Ninny had set for me and England (since Ninny and pawpop's house only held like 4 bedrooms). It was big and had this flowery pink wallpaper which made me guess the room used to be my father's younger sister's room her name was Mallory and she obviously loved pink.

At least Ninny did have the dignity to put two single beds in the bedroom so me and England both had separate beds. Sadly enough England was a stuck up little brat and even though she did appreciate the effort our Ninny made to get us more comfortable during our stay England would rather sleep Alone, so she whined and sulked. The twins also shared a room together but they didn't mind since they always shared a room together. Mom and dad were also pretty annoyed they had to share their room with Kenya even though mom and dad loved their little ginger curly haired angel they also valued their privacy and usually put Kenya to sleep in her own room. "I can't believe I have to share with you" I looked at her my indigo blue eyes zeroing in on her hair, I couldn't understand how it seemed so silvery white while all the same staying so blond.

She had been whining since we got back from our walk with the pets. She couldn't shut up about it, usually I would say something but I found it more appropriate to keep my mouth shut since dad told us to let England adjust. He was worried about how she would react to the move and she had been taking it well aside from some nasty glances. I sat down on my bed and scratched Pearl's ear she nuzzled herself deeper into my lap and I smiled down at my little doggy.

My mom expected me to be angry since Pearl left me and she ran off, but I just think that maybe she saw something she liked and pursued it and after it she lost us. I just want to give her the benefit off the doubt because if I go off on that lie (that is probably the truth) then I will have lost my best friend one off the only living beings that I trust the most. "You know I am not like super upset it's just I like my space" I nodded in a way I did know exactly what she wanted because I too enjoyed my space. I loved to be alone I just hated the loneliness my own space sometimes brought the saddest thing is I felt kinda lonely most off the time even though I had my mother or Pearl I still felt lonely you know like I had no way possible off fitting in.

I wish I could say that I had my father's company or warmth but he focuses his attention more on England and the twins since the twins have an IQ of 170 and England wants to be an actress on broadway (even though my father keeps telling her it's not a trustworthy career) and Kenya is a baby who constantly requires his attention. "Yeah no problem, are you going to change clothes" she nodded and stood up off her bed to grab one off her 3 Hot pink suitcases.

* * *

><p>Berta yipped loudly ordering England's attention away from her suitcase. Berta padded over to her and put the black vintage lambskin quilted Chanel flap back bag down in front off her and England giggled "thank you Berta I'll wear this one today. You have great taste by the way Miss Roberta Lahote" Berta yipped again and I smiled at the little Siberian husky. I often compared Berta to Pearl and noticed that Berta is much more hyper then Pearl and likes to run around and play while Pearl likes to sit, Talk and eat. Which I find much like our personalities Pearl was much calmer then Berta. But also very close with her.<p>

England went back to choosing her outfit and I put down my little Pearl her sleeping form made me smile. I walked over to my suitcase

"Are you gonna change or are you just gonna go like that" I looked at her I sometimes found it incredible that my sisters thought me a slob "yes I am going to change you know just so I don't look like mom whenever she gives birth" England giggled her blond silvery hair moving on around her face. Berta laid her little head on her thigh and England softly stroked it. "India" she said softly almost whispering actually which was strange because she just finished giggling and now her mood had changed in a second or so. "Yes" I asked setting aside my suitcase to look at my sister. "What do you think about the move and everything" she asked shrugging her shoulders like she didn't really care about moving around Washington and leaving  
>behind her friends and birthplace. England acted like she was very emotionless most off the time she refused to care about stuff which could mean her heart in a thousand pieces. I observed her carefully her head hung and her eyes were locked on Berta's drooping baby blue orbs. Her silvery white hair hung right in front off her face in thin wisps. "I don't know, I mean yes it was very inconsiderate of our parents to just bring us here without considering how we would feel but you have to remember England it's just for a month or two and then we'll be back hanging in Tacoma" England looked up at me her eyes shining with unshed tears and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her even though somehow the thought of going back to Tacoma depressed me to no end. "Yeah, your probably right but still somehow I can't shake off the feeling that we're going to be staying here a lot longer then a month" I crawled over the floor and closer to England, me and England embraced each other and Berta woke up startled and squashed in between us.<p>

* * *

><p>A knock startled us out off our little sister bonding moment. "Come in" Ninny peaked her little black haired head through the door and I smiled at her, she walked inside our room and closed the door behind her smiling brightly all the way from the door to us. "Hi Ninny what's up" she sat down next to us on the floor and patted her lap twice indicating Berta to come sit on het lap. Berta jumped on her lap and Surprisingly so Pearl (who had apparently woken up from her nap) also jumped on to Ninny's lap, "not much, your mother just send me here to tell you that the pack meeting was not for you, you being the kids, so she left with your dad and Carrot top" England frowned her face kinda contorting in this strange mix off emotions. "Why could Kenya go" Ninny shrugged but England should know mom was afraid to leave Kenya alone since she was a sick baby and was developing at a very slow rate. "England you know why" England groaned she kinda disliked the fact that Kenya disrupted the constant flow off attention she used to get. Ninny chuckled and ran a hand through her black hair and locked her Hazel eyes on us. "So what's up with you two you seem like two glum chums" she said while scratching Pearl and Berta behind their ears, I shrugged not really wanting to reveal England's whole tirade off emotions. "Well we were just talking about the fact that mom and dad didn't consider our feelings while moving us here. Even if it is just for a month or two" England said confidently her voice didn't creak nor did it change pitch.<p>

Ninny's face fell and she bit her lip "listen when you're a parent the first thing you think about is your kid so don't ever say that your parents don't consider the way you feel, because believe me they do that is all they think about" Ninny said


End file.
